Colin
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: La bataille de Poudlard, vue à travers les yeux de Colin Crivey


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire à ma sœur.

**Auteur :** Ma grande sœur.

**Note :** L'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de ma sœur et comme je la trouve géniale (l'histoire et ma sœur) je poste cette fanfic.

**Résumé :** La bataille de Poudlard, vue à travers les yeux de Colin Crivey

* * *

_La bataille de Poudlard, par Colin Crivey._

Tout à commencé au beau milieu de la nuit. Seuls quelques ronflements venaient rompre le silence qui régnait dans le dortoir. Tout semblait calme et paisible... Bien au chaud sous les couvertures, j'étais plongé dans un profond sommeil, épuisé après une journée de cours harassants. Il faut dire que depuis que Poudlard était tombé sous la coupe des Mangemorts, étudier n'était plus de tout repos, les hématomes sur mes jambes et les griffures sur mon dos pouvaient en témoigner. Même les soins de Mme Pomfresh, notre infirmière, étaient inefficaces contre la détresse qui m'envahissait un peu plus chaque jour...

Enfin, bref, je dormais quand tout a commencé. Des pas rapides ont résonné dans les escaliers de la tour des Gryffondor, la porte du dortoir s'est ouverte à toute volée et une voix s'est écriée: « Levez-vous en vitesse! Habillez-vous et descendez dans la salle commune! Vite! ». C'était le professeur McGonagall.  
Réveillé en sursaut comme mes condisciples, j'ai bondi hors de mon lit, sans comprendre ce qui arrivait. Pour que McGonagall nous réveille en pleine nuit, il devait arriver quelque chose de grave. J'ai enfilé rapidement mes vêtements de la veille et suis descendu. Les autres Gryffondor étaient là, les cheveux en bataille et l'air complètement hagard. Dennis, mon petit frère ne tarda pas à me rejoindre en baillant. Avant même que quiconque ait pu poser la moindre question, notre professeur prit la parole:  
« Vous allez immédiatement vous rendre dans la Grande Salle et dans le calme. On vous expliquera tout là-bas. Il est absolument inutile de vous affoler. Dépêchez-vous s'il vous-plaît. »

Tout se passa très vite. Nous nous rendîmes dans la Salle et nous assîmes à notre table. Les élèves des autres maisons étaient là également. Il y avait aussi quelques adultes que je ne connaissais pas. Le professeur McGonagall grimpa sur l'estrade et s'adressa à nous. Un étrange silence régnait dans la Grande Salle et tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle.

« L'heure est grave. Notre école est attaquée. Pour des mesures de sécurité, nous allons procéder à votre évacuation. Je vous demanderai d'obtempérer dans le calme. Il est inutile de prendre vos affaires. L'évacuation se fera sous le contrôle de Mr Rusard et de Madame Pomfresh. Vous, les préfets, quand je vous l'indiquerai, vous devrez organiser vos maisons... »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Poudlard attaqué? Cela me semblait impossible, à tel point que je ne parvenais plus à écouter le professeur. A la table des Poufsouffle, une voix s'écria:  
« Et si on veut participer aux combats?  
- Du moment que vous êtes majeurs, vous pouvez rester. »  
Bien sûr que je veux rester. Je suis un sorcier, pas encore tout à fait majeur, c'est vrai, mais ma place est ici! Je le sais! Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être ailleurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Colin? murmura Dennis, assis à côté de moi.  
- Je ne sais pas trop. Je veux rester.  
- Si tu restes, je reste aussi. Je te laisserai pas tomber.  
- C'est hors de question. Tu rentres à la maison. Tu expliqueras à papa ce qu'il se passe.  
- Pfff ! »

C'est alors que je le vis. Harry Potter, s'avançait, le long de la table des Gryffondor. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il était là. Il était revenu.

A cet instant précis, une voix glacée, aiguë et tranchante interrompit le discours du professeur McGonagall. Un frisson parcourut mon échine.

« Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre. Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas répandre le sang des sorciers. »

Foutaises! S'il croit m'impressionner avec son discours, il se trompe. Il ne veut pas répandre le sang des sorciers? Très bien, mais cela ne me concerne pas. Je sais très bien qu'aux yeux de Vous-Savez-Qui je ne suis qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe, un enfant de Moldus indigne de porter une baguette magique. Face à lui, je sais bien que je n'obtiendrais jamais la moindre once de pitié, ni Dennis, ni moi. S'il croit que je vais me laisser faire, il se trompe celui-là! Il n'a pas vu de quel bois pouvait se chauffer le petit Colin Crivey!

« Livrez-moi Harry Potter et il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et je quitterai l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensés. Vous avez jusqu'à minuit »

C'est ça. Plutôt crever! Il peut toujours rêver cet idiot! Espèce de sale sorcier à la manque! Livrer Harry? Moi? Il faudra qu'il me passe sur le corps d'abord.

Une fille cria. Une abrutie de Serpentard qui voulait dénoncer Harry. J'ai crû que j'allais lui sauter à la gorge. Elle n'a donc rien compris celle-là?  
Sans même réfléchir, nous nous sommes levés d'un bond Dennis et moi, baguette magique à la main, imités par tous les autres. Il était hors de question de se laisser faire comme ça. Nous devons nous battre. Il n'y a pas d'autres options. Nous devons lutter pour un monde meilleur. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Alors, McGonagall fit évacuer ceux qui ne voulaient pas se battre. Dennis voulait rester, mais je lui ai dit de partir. Ça sera sûrement dangereux. Il m'a lancé un regard bizarre avant de quitter la salle et m'a souri, comme pour me dire bonne chance. Et puis il a disparu dans le flot des élèves et je l'ai perdu de vue. Faut dire qu'il n'est pas bien grand.  
« Il n'en est pas question, Crivey, filez! Et vous aussi, Peakes! »  
Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que les professeurs passaient dans les rangs pour chasser les élèves qui n'avaient pas encore leur majorité. Inutile de discuter avec eux.

Je suis sorti de la salle en ronchonnant un peu pour la forme et j'ai suivi le flot des élèves. Mais après avoir traversé quelques couloirs, je me suis discrètement éclipsé et je me suis caché quelques instants derrière une colonne. Personne ne m'avait remarqué, chacun étant trop préoccupé par ce qu'il se passait. Je savais cependant que d'autres élèves allaient passer par ce couloir, le plus rapide trajet reliant la Grande Salle à le fameux point d'évacuation, vers lequel se dirigeaient Dennis et les autres. Alors, je me suis faufilé, le plus rapidement possible, dans un autre couloir, désert celui-là. Je suis rentré dans une salle de classe vide, laissant la porte entrouverte pour guetter.  
Et j'ai attendu. Sans faire de bruit. Ce n'était surtout pas le moment de me faire prendre.

J'attendis de longues minutes. De très longues minutes. Cela me sembla durer une éternité. A un moment, je vis la Dame Grise, le fantôme de Serdaigle, passer devant la porte, glissant tout en douceur à quelques centimètres du sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut Harry qui passa devant la porte en courant, comme s'il cherchait à la rattraper. C'était bizarre, mais il valait mieux ne pas intervenir; Harry n'hésiterait pas une seconde à me forcer à partir.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre. Minuit moins cinq. J'entendis un grand fracas résonner quelques couloirs plus loin. Il était trop tard maintenant. Trop tard pour reculer. Trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Je m'approchais de la fenêtre de la salle de cours, scrutant l'obscurité extérieure pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Minuit. Dehors, il y avait des explosions de lumière et un cri étrange, funèbre. La bataille commençait. J'entendais de plus en plus de cris et des pas qui se précipitaient.

Ce n'est pas le moment de se dégonfler.

Et pourtant, j'ai peur. Mais je dois y aller, c'est comme ça. Il le faut. Je dois le faire. Pas le choix. Il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant.

Et pourtant, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Mes jambes tremblent, semblant vaciller sous mon poids. Je m'appuie contre un mur. Des bruits d'explosion se font entendre quelque part dans le château. Je ferme les yeux. Je pense à mon frère. Il doit être en sécurité à présent. Mon père doit être étonné de le voir revenir à la maison. …tonné et effrayé de ne pas me voir, moi.

Je prends une profonde inspiration. C'est pas le moment de flancher. Courage Colin, tu vas y arriver. Tu vas leur flanquer la raclée de leur vie à ces Mangemorts et demain tu seras à la maison devant un bon chocolat chaud. Allez, il faut le faire mon grand! Tu peux y arriver! Tu vas y arriver! Ils ne vont pas s'en remettre de sitôt cette bande d'andouilles!

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me suis rué hors de la salle. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté planté comme un idiot dans ma cachette, mais les choses avaient beaucoup changé quand je suis ressorti dans le couloir. Partout des cris, des bruits de bataille. Il ne fallait pas avoir peur, et je ne tremblais plus à présent. Je courrais à travers les couloirs aussi vite que possible, ma baguette à la main, pour rejoindre la bagarre.

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé dans le Hall. Du haut des escaliers, je pouvais voir des Mangemorts pénétrer dans le château, dont l'entrée était défendue par une dizaine de personnes.  
J'ai commencé à lancer des sorts, je ne saurais dire lesquels. Mon cerveau ne m'appartenait plus, mon bras agissait et ma baguette semblait jeter des sorts d'elle-même.  
Descendant l'escalier tout en continuant à attaquer, je me suis joint au groupe de combattants. Peaves volait au-dessus de nous, envoyant des gousses de Snargalouf à la figure de nos ennemis. A côté de moi Dean Thomas et Parvati Patil réussirent à maîtriser l'un des Mangemorts. Pour ma part, je trouve que je ne me défendais pas si mal. Je crois que je réussis même à en stupéfixer deux ou trois.

Des élèves couraient en tout sens. Pour ma part, je me dirigeais vers les grandes portes, en direction du parc. Neville surgit derrière moi, chargé d'une Tentacula Vénéneuse qui s'enroula autour d'un Mangemort. Je le suivis.

Derrière nous, un des sabliers géants explosa. Tout se déroulait à une vitesse folle. Les lourdes portes de bois de l'entrée volèrent en morceau, forcées par des araignées immenses. Je crois que j'ai poussé un hurlement de surprise à ce moment précis et j'ai commencé à envoyé des sorts en direction de ces monstres. A un moment, je vis Hagrid se précipiter vers les araignées en criant et elles batirent en retraite. Puis Harry partit à leur poursuite. Je criais son nom, mais je crois qu'il ne m'entendit pas.

Cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Deux géants avaient surgi, semble-t-il de nulle part et se battaient dans le parc. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de me laisser impressionner... J'avais encore du pain sur la planche. Je me suis précipité dans le parc à mon tour. Je ne sais pas contre combien de Mangemorts je me battis. Il y avait beaucoup de poussière autour de moi. Quelqu'un tomba et je trébuchais sur lui.  
Levant le nez, je vis Olivier Dubois et Neville un peu plus loin, combattant contre trois Mangemorts à la fois. Le combat était inégal. Je courus vers eux pour les aider. Je réussis à en stupéfixer un à moi tout seul, et à nous trois, nous vinrent à bout des deux autres.  
« Pas mal! » fit Olivier.  
« Merci Colin! » dit Neville.  
Ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup plus grands que moi. A côté d'eux, je me sentais fort, invincible. Je n'avais plus peur de rien.  
« Ça va aller! On va s'en sortir! » leur répondis-je.

D'autres Mangemorts arrivaient et nous les combattions. Nous en avons vaincu un certain nombre à nous trois. J'étais plutôt fier de moi. J'avais eu raison de rester.

Les sortilèges fusaient de tous côtés, éclairant le champ de bataille de lumières colorées, étranges et inquiétantes. Je pouvais distinguer par moments quelques silhouettes couchées dans l'herbe, sans pour autant pouvoir dire si elles étaient amies ou ennemies.

Le temps semblait comme suspendu et je ne saurais dire depuis combien de temps durait la bataille. J'enchainais les sortilèges avec une sorte d'automatisme, sans avoir le temps de réfléchir vraiment à ce que je faisais. Tout ce qui se passait autour de mes compagnons et moi me semblait flou et je ne parvenais pas à comprendre tous les bruits que je pouvais entendre. De temps en temps, un hurlement déchirant me parvenait et je comprenais que quelqu'un avait été touché.

Les Mangemorts semblaient toujours plus nombreux et je commençais à me demander si nous allions finir par nous en sortir. Chaque fois que nous en stupéfixions un, deux autres venaient prendre sa place. Cette tragique histoire ne connaîtra-t-elle donc jamais une fin?

Soudain, il y eut un éclat de lumière, je sentis un grand choc parcourir mon dos et traverser mon corps de part en part, comme un coup d'électricité.

Un cri parvint à mes oreilles et je sentis mon corps irrésistiblement entraîner vers la terre. La chute me sembla durer un long moment, durant lequel il me sembla voir le visage de mon père me souriant, semblant empli de fierté. Et puis, l'image devint flou. Les hurlements s'éloignèrent et tout me sembla beaucoup plus calme, beaucoup plus serein.

Mon corps s'effondra sur le sol, mais je ne le sentais déjà plus. Rien n'avait plus d'importance.

Je suis mort.


End file.
